lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Trooper
Clone Troopers were highly-trained soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic. Background Clone troopers were highly-trained soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic, the armed forces of the Galactic Republic in its final years. Bred from the genetic template of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, clone troopers represented the latest evolution in galactic warfare at the time, largely due to their superiority over battle droids. Their formal introduction as the Republic's new military force coincided with the outbreak of a galaxy-wide civil war; various members of the Republic attempted to secede from the galactic government in order to form the breakaway state known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The ensuing conflict gained its name—the Clone Wars—from the clones who made their debut in the first full-scale war since the formation of the millennial Republic. For three years, clone troopers served under the leadership of the Jedi as they defended the Republic against the Separatist forces. Although the clones repeatedly demonstrated their loyalty to the Jedi and the Republic, often by sacrificing their lives in the Clone Wars, they were in fact the secret weapon of the Sith—an order of dark side practitioners that conspired to take over the galaxy. In spite of their efforts to save the Republic, the clone troopers ultimately played an integral part in the annihilation of the Jedi Order and the rise of the Sith-controlled Galactic Empire. The clone troopers who served the Republic became known as Imperial stormtroopers, enforcing the rule of Emperor Sheev Palpatine during the early years of the New Order. As a result of their accelerated aging process, the clones were ultimately decommissioned and replaced by recruits several years before the Battle of Yavin. Clone troopers were remembered—particularly by Imperial military officers—for their role in the formation of the Empire and reputation as soldiers. During the Age of the Empire, Admiral Brom Titus credited the clones for putting the Imperial regime in power. Commandant Brendol Hux, an Imperial Academy instructor who regarded stormtroopers as sub-par soldiers in comparison to clone troopers, believed that a soldier should be trained from birth in order to achieve maximum combat effectiveness. This particular aspect of the clone trooper training regimen was ultimately incorporated into the training of a new generation of stormtroopers, all of whom were trained since birth to become super-soldiers of the First Order. Variations Physical Sw058.png|2002 Sw126.png|2005 (Phase II) Sw127.png|2005 Sw130.png|2005 (Dark Red Markings) Sw129.png|2005 (Green Markings) Sw128.png|2005 (Star Corps) Sw128a.png|2007 (Star Corps) Sw201.png|2008 Sw200.png|2008 Sw203.png|2008 Sw233.png|2009 (Jetpack) Sw200a.png|2010 Sw272.png|2010 (Phase II) Sw442.png|2013 Sw541.png|2014 (Phase II) Video Game Set Appearances *4482 AT-TE *7163 Republic Gunship *7261 Clone Turbo Tank *7261 Clone Turbo Tank (non-light-up, 2006 edition) *7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack *7250 Clone Scout Walker *7260 Wookiee Catamaran *7675 AT-TE Walker *7676 Republic Attack Gunship *7679 Republic Fighter Tank *7681 Separatist Spider Droid *8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack *8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *8091 Republic Swamp Speeder *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker *75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas *75007 Republic Assault Ship & Planet Coruscant *75015 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *75016 Homing Spider Droid *75028 Clone Turbo Tank *30006 Clone Walker *Clone Wars (SDCC 2008 exclusive) Notes * Category:Characters Category:2002 Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars